


The Perks of Being Hokage

by DimiGex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Distracted Kakashi, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Tenzo, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: A man stepped through the door, shutting it soundlessly behind him, and for a moment, Kakashi forgot to breathe. The white cat mask, and the tousled brown hair that it held back, were achingly familiar. (aka Kakashi forgot how good Tenzo looks in uniform)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [denilmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/gifts).



Exhaling, Kakashi took a seat behind the Hokage's desk and looked around his office. It felt strange, even with the robes and hat by his side. Much like his sensei before him, Kakashi wore his jonin armor and blues beneath the cloak. Since the village had updated the design of flak vests, it wasn't as familiar as his old one, but it felt more natural than the robes. He doubted he would ever get used to sitting in an office, giving orders, while others sacrificed their lives on missions.

After the whirlwind of the war ebbed, life settled back into a normal rhythm in Konoha. Tsunade had moved to the hospital with Sakura, leaving Kakashi alone for the first time since his appointment to Hokage. It felt strange to have the office completely to himself today. Kakashi shifted through the stack of papers on his desk. The amount of mundane details that needed to be seen to on any given day astounded him.

"Hokage-sama?" Genma poked his head into the office. "There's a representative from Anbu waiting to see you."

Kakashi signaled for the guard to let them in. He'd been surprised that his Anbu hadn't shown up until now. Their ranks were probably in disarray, like the rest of the village, after the deaths from the war. A man stepped through the door, shutting it soundlessly behind him, and for a moment, Kakashi forgot to breathe. The white cat mask, and the tousled brown hair that it held back, were achingly familiar.

Tenzo wore the standard black and grey of Anbu, and the hilt of a katana rose over his right shoulder. His _bare_ , right shoulder. Kakashi briefly studied the pale skin before flicking back to Tenzo's mask. The red and green streaks were almost as familiar as Kakashi's own mask. It took him a moment to realize that Tenzo had spoken. Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at the pile of paperwork the man had sat on his desk.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Tenzo chided. "We need to discuss some things. Most notably, your lack of an Anbu guard. I've prepared a list of possible candidates."

Kakashi scanned the paper halfheartedly. "You don't really expect me to read all of these do you, _Tenzo_?"

Using the man's name had the desired effect, and Tenzo's posture tensed. "When I'm in uniform, I'd prefer you to use one of my codenames, Hokage-sama."

"What about when you're out of uniform?" Kakashi asked, letting his voice drop with familiarity.

As amusing as it was to watch Tenzo squirm under the implication, Kakashi couldn't deny that he liked the image of Tenzo _wearing_ his armor. Years had passed since he'd seen his kohai in uniform, and Kakashi had forgotten how well he filled it out.

Long, black gloves conformed to the muscles beneath as Tenzo reached across the desk to flip open the folder in front of the Hokage. Slender fingers brushed the page, and the man prattled on about things that Kakashi couldn't understand. Mostly because he was too busy following the smooth stretch in Tenzo's forearm as he pointed. Kakashi hummed in what seemed like the appropriate places.

When Tenzo drew back, he crossed those tempting arms over his equally enticing chest. "Hokage-sama, your safety is the duty of your Anbu. You need to assign one of us to your office."

A slow smile curled on Kakashi's lips behind his mask. "Would you like that position?" Again, his voice took on an almost flirty tone.

"I'd like you to take this seriously," Tenzo huffed, but Kakashi knew that a blush would be dusting the man's handsome cheeks if the mask weren't hiding it. He knew his kohai better than anyone.

"I am being serious," Kakashi answered. "You're the only Anbu that I would trust with my life. Though, I think we should do something about these vests. They're out of style now."

Though he couldn't see it, Kakashi imagined that Tenzo's brow furrowed at the words. Pushing his chair back, he stood up and approached the younger man. Tenzo's vest covered the skin-tight, sleeveless shirt beneath. The fabric conformed to the swells and dips of the man's body, highlighting muscle and the delectable way his collarbones stood out. "Take off the vest," Kakashi murmured by Tenzo's ear.

"Senpai," Tenzo began warningly, "it's armor. It's not meant to be fashionable."

"If we're attacked, I promise I'll protect you. Now, take it off. You wouldn't disobey a direct order from your Hokage, would you?" Kakashi settled on the edge of the desk, crossing his legs at the ankles and waiting. Reaching a perfectly toned arm up, Tenzo unclipped one of the shoulder straps. Grinning, Kakashi inclined his head toward the other.

Both men jumped when a knock sounded on the office door. Tenzo moved to the opposite side of the room and faded into the shadows. Kakashi watched him go longingly, then shook his head and returned to his chair. Exhaling, he focused on getting rid of whatever this was as quickly as possible. "Come in," he called, managing to keep his voice steady.

Genma peered in long enough to get Kakashi's nod before pushing the door open. Shikamaru swept into the room, arms full of scrolls and parchments, undoubtedly something that Kakashi would prefer to avoid at the moment. Tenzo in his Anbu uniform was much more interesting. Shikamaru's gaze fell on the guard briefly, then he turned to Kakashi, laying a stack of paperwork on the desk.

"I've brought back some concerns from the heads of the other villages," Shikamaru began. "Most of them can wait, but there are a few issues that we should discuss."

Tenzo positioned himself in Kakashi's line of vision, behind Shikamaru. The Hokage nodded for his advisor to continue, but his focus was on the Anbu. The strap that Tenzo had undone earlier hung loosely down the front of the silver vest, drawing Kakashi's eye like a beacon.

Shikamaru outlined a plan where shinobi from each village would rotate throughout the others to share knowledge. Medical shinobi, academy teachers, and intelligence leaders would become prized commodities. As Shikamaru expounded on the list of each village's specialties, Kakashi nodded.

Tenzo raised a hand slowly, almost imperceptibly, except that Kakashi noticed every movement like it was burned into his vision. The man's path over the front of his flak vest was as deliberate as it was torturous. Gloved hands released the second strap, and the armor slid down slightly, held in place by the way it molded against Tenzo's body.

"Of course, most villages want to learn the healing seal that Tsunade and Sakura mastered. As well as the unique jutsu of the Yamanaka clan," Shikamaru continued, ticking points off on his hand. Tenzo's fingers were doing far more interesting things, toying with the zipper on his vest. The damnable porcelain mask made his expression impossible to read, but Kakashi knew that he was smirking. "I would suggest no more than one to two months in each village. That would provide the basic knowledge without weakening our forces."

Tenzo's hand dropped to his side, and he stood at attention. Kakashi didn't miss the subtle stretch of chest muscles as the man linked his hands behind his back. "Makes sense," Kakashi murmured, nodding at Shikamaru. "What else?"

Shikamaru paused, frowning. 'There's still more that we need to discuss about this issue, Hokage-sama."

"Why don't you put all of this in report form and we can-" Kakashi lost his train of thought as Tenzo tugged the zipper down fractionally.

"We can do what," Shikamaru prompted, drawing out the final word questioningly.

Kakashi coughed and turned his full attention back to the young man across from him. "We can discuss it with the shinobi in question, and talk about whether they would be willing to share their knowledge."

"That's the whole point, they don't get a choice. Their villages will decide for them." Frustration leaked into Shikamaru's voice.

The zipper had completed half of its journey, and the exposed gap of black fabric made Kakashi's heart speed. "Can we complete this tomorrow, or later this afternoon? I have a _pressing_ matter that I need to look into."

Shikamaru mumbled something about it this being urgent too, but he nodded. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi couldn't rush the man out of his office quickly enough. Even so, Shikamaru took his time, gathering the paperwork he needed and leaving the rest scattered across Kakashi's desk. When he turned to leave, Tenzo clasped a forearm across the front of his chest and bowed at the waist. The angle made it impossible to see that the vest was open, and straps undone.

The moment the door closed, Kakashi turned toward Tenzo. "I hope you're pleased with yourself," he complained, unable to keep the affection and desire out of his voice. "That sounded like a terribly important conversation."

Tenzo stretched backward, vest sliding open to expose the shirt beneath. It clung to the man's abs, barely disguising the captivating play of muscle underneath. "I don't know what you're talking about, _Hokage-sama_. I was only following orders."


End file.
